HetaliBa
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Ivan and his sister decide to go on a visit to the famous Vargas exhibit. What happens when the exhibit changes after Ivan goes through a new world where the art is alive? Will he make it out in one piece? Now, I've decided to re-write the entire story over again, because I failed horribly on the personalities. I deleted all the documents on accident, but ish OK. Let's read! :D


**HetaliBa**

**New Game***

**Continue**

**Exit **

**-~Loading~-**

**Chapter 1: _Unknown World_**

* * *

The two walked through an infamous art gallery. A young man and his elder sister.

"It's quite a shame that Natalia didn't want to come and join us." Ukraine spoke sadly. "It's always great to see the art of the old artist, Feliciano Vargas! I'm so glad that they made a museum for him." Ukraine and her little brother stepped to the reception desk.

"Hey, Ivan." The Ukrainian turned to face her younger Russian brother. "Why don't you go and see some of the art? I promise you, you wont regret me taking you here!" She chimed happily. Ivan nodded, walking into the next wing.

Paintings and sculptures surrounded the rooms. Many people were here to see such abstract art. Art that was so exquisite, it was difficult to identify. A painting caught his eye, it was the painting of a man hung upside down. A familiar man stood in front of it, admiring the confusing-ness of the painted nonsense.

Ivan was only 12, he couldn't read much of the art since it was in foreign. They had visited the museum of art in Italy, it was relevant to the Renaissance, only, it didn't have the art of Leonardo Da Vinci and such. It was all dedicated to one painter, Feliciano Vargas. All of the descriptions of the creations were in Italian, so he didn't understand very well.

_- of the Deep _

_A Good -_

It was difficult to read.

A large sculpture of a rose was placed in the corner of the wing. _- of Spirit, _was the title. He didn't understand the first word of the sentence. The museum was noisy, despite the **_KEEP QUIET!_**sign on the walls. Ivan had never been to a museum, let alone an _art_ museum. He wondered how someone could paint and sculpt this many creations in a lifetime. It was as if Vargas spent his _entire _life on art.

_- World_

_Once you enter, you fall into a world of oblivion. _

He gazed at a painting of what seemed like a black scribbled up mess with a many spots of different colors. _This is art? _He thought. As if the museum had heard him, the lights flickered. The museum was pitch black. "Huh? What happened? Hello?" Ivan called into the darkness. There was no reply. He walked around blindly. No one was in the museum. He was alone.

Panic rose in him. "Wh-where is everyone? Hello?!" No response. It was only him. He stepped into a blue puddle of paint that had spilled on the white canvas-like floor. The sound of splattering paint echoed through empty gallery behind him. He whirled around, seeing a message engraved with blue paint on the wall behind him;

_**Come down below, Ivan**_

_**I'll show you someplace secret. **_

"Who's there?" Ivan screeched. He stepped back, not realizing that the painting on the floor had lost the fencing around it, making it look like a puddle of water. He lost his footing, falling into the ominous painting. He sank into the water.

**_He was sinking... sinking into the dark abyss... _**

His eyes fluttered open. He looked at his surroundings. A rose in a vase stood on an end table in front of him. A note was taped to the vase.

_When the rose -_

_You too, will - away. _

He gazed at the plant. It was a light violet, the same color as his vibrant eyes. He took the rose, feeling all of his injuries from falling vanish.

He turned, seeing a door placed in the middle of the wall. He turned the knob, stepping out.

**_THIEF! _**

**_THIEF! _**

**_THIEF!  
_**

The words _Thief _were written across the room in red, as if the museum knew that he took the violet rose.

**_T-H-I-E-F_**

The word appeared under his feet, startling him. He felt terrified. Had someone known he was here? Did they want him to leave? He slowly opened a gray door he had come across that was unfitting with the colorful room. A painting of a woman was hung on the wall. She had light brown hair, her eyes were closed and she was smiling tenderly. She looked pretty.

A blue key was below the painting on the floor. He tediously stepped to it, as if it were a rabid dog. He reached for the key, taking the small blue object in his hands. He looked up, realizing that the picture had changed. The woman's hair fell out of the painting, her green emerald eyes wide and a ghostly smile spread across her face, a tongue stuck out tauntingly.

He jumped back at the sudden change. _I don't think it was like that before... _He thought, eyeing it as he walked out of the room. He walked down the bright purple corridor, leading him to a blue door. He unlocked it with the key he had found, walking into the room with ease.

"Hello!" A high-pitched voice called to him. "Huh? Who's there? Where are you?" Ivan looked around, seeing no one in sight. "Hey! Watch where you're walking, Bub!" He looked down, spotting a black speck on the stoned tiled floor.

"What are you?" Ivan asked, crouching down to see the speck closer. "I'm an ant, you silly goose!" The ant called. Ivan looked at the insect with a confused look. "If you're an ant, how can you talk?"

"That's not important right now." The ant dismissed, walking towards a line of paintings on the green wall. Each painting was a picture of an insect. A lady bug, a butterfly, a bee and a spider... which wasn't really an insect.

"These paintings are pretty cool!" The ant called from below him. "Mine's especially cool, although... I don't really know where it is..." Ivan looked down at him.

"Could you find it for me, please? You seem like a nice young man." Ivan smiled. "Okay. Where do you think it could be?" The ant scrabbled to a narrow corridor, a sign on the wall. "It might be through here." Ivan read the sign **BEWARE OF THE EDGES. **What did that mean?

He stepped into the corridor, a black hand lashing out of the wall and entangling itself into Ivan's scarf. "Hey! Let go!" He shouted, yanking his scarf away from the arm. he stumbled, falling to the ground. Two more hands lashed out of the edges of the walls, reaching for him. "Ah!" He cried, crawling to his feet and scurrying out of the narrow walkway.

He'd finally reached the end, escaping the grasping hands. He spotted the painting of an ant on the wall next to a door. He also spotted an end table, another vase on it. It was filled with clear water. _I wonder what happens when I do this... _Ivan thought to himself. He placed the violet plant in the vase, its wilted form grew more erect, shining vibrantly. Ivan grasped the flower. The water could heal it! He'd discovered he would have to keep the flower safe, including the fact that the rose was equivalent to his life.

He walked back through the the armed corridor, dodging the arms as they reached for him. He finally made it across, the ant crawled to him. "Ooh! Is that my painting?!" He asked gleefully. Ivan held out the painting, allowing the ant to see it. "It's as just as cool as I remember it!"

The ant stared at the painting for an awfully long time. Ivan decided he wasn't going to get anywhere, so he went through the door on the left side of the room, opposite to the corridor of arms. He still carried the picture with him, although he didn't know why. Paintings relevant to the names of chapters aligned the walls.

He stepped into another room, leading into the next wing. There was a gaping gap in the middle of the floor, preventing him from walking past. He looked at the picture in his arms. He had an idea.

Ivan steadily walked across the ant picture he had used as a bridge. He made it across without it breaking apart. He went into the next room, which looked exactly like the one he was in before.

A black mannequin-like statue which wore a red strapped, low cut dress stood at the edge of the room. The statue had no head, making it look eerie.

A red key was on the green floor in front of it. He picked it up, noticing that the mannequin had moved. Ivan stared at it, waiting for another movement.

It didn't move a muscle. He stepped backwards, making the figure step forwards.

Instead of examining it, Ivan ran off into the room which lead into the next wing, the figure following him like a zombie.

He rushed across the ant painting on the hole, getting his foot stuck into the fabric of the canvas. "Woah!" He fell forwards, yanking his foot out as he did.

He stood up, rushing into the door. The slammed the door behind him, catching his breath. He could hear the noise of something falling from a far distance. He ignored it, rushing into the room he had entered before. He came across the ant once again. "What happened to my painting?" It asked.

Ivan rushed past, gripping the key tightly in his hand.

He unlocked the red door which was next to where he found the picture of the ant. The room he'd entered was a bright red. Sculptures of red and blue women.

Ivan briefly browsed the art, seeing a picture of a woman wearing a red dress. The woman had crimson eyes, brown gleaming hair, and a beautiful long sleeved dress. _The Woman in Red. _

He noticed the woman was gripping a bright red key in her hands. She had a half-hearted smile.

He stepped away, heading for the red door that was in the middle of the room once he had entered. It was locked.

_CLASH! _Glass shattered to the floor, making him flinch. The woman that was in the painting was now advancing towards him, dragging the torso of her body, the painting's frame at the end of her torso. She looked scary, her lovely smile replaced with a hateful snarl (Ooh! That rhymes! That's sassy :P)

Ivan jumped over her figure, landing onto the floor with a _thud. _He noticed the key that was once in her hands was now on the floor. He grabbed it, clutching it tightly in his hands.

The woman gripped his leg, making him fall to the ground. "Get away!" He shouted, kicking his legs at the woman as she tried to gnaw on his calf.

He squirmed out of her grasp, pulling himself up with the help of the door. He unlocked it, struggling a few times. He slammed the door shut, hearing the sound of pounding on the other side.

_What happened? Why is everything alive?! _He asked himself, walking down the corridor.

"Ugh..." A voice from below him made him jump back. _Please, don't be another ant. _He thought. Instead, a man lay by his feet.

He seemed to be in a lot of pain. His head was faced down, so he could only see the man's blond hair. Ivan leaned down, looking at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. The man groaned in response. "P-please... No m-more." He stirred, as if trying to get up.

He held a key tight in his grasp. A bright blue key.

He took it, wondering where it could go.

* * *

**A/N: THAT WAS CHAPTER 1, PEOPLE. Why have I done this? I don't understand anything anymore... SCIENCE! **

**CHAPTER 2 SOON!**


End file.
